Provocative Noises
by QianYun
Summary: [Implied SasuNaru] When you haven't had ahem...intimate contact for some time, noises like these sound very interesting. And as you creep over to look... Oh dear, what are they doing?


Disclaimer: The anime series Naruto and all characters and events related to it are owned by its creator Kishimoto Masashi and other partnered companies. This story is written mainly as a way of amusement, suing is not recommended.  
  
La/=/er- O.O would you look at that, a real disclaimer... Anywayz, as said, this was written purely out of amusement...and written because I felt I was neglecting this account. That's right, this account. I wrote stuff for mainly the Without Life universe that I created with Seito as a sequel to my previous three fics. And yes, that was a plug.  
  
Anywayz, I was planning to write this for a _very very_ long time. Why?  
  
Because this is dedicated wholly and completely to Seito. Not only because she's co-writing a fic with, but for several other reasons...mainly for making me more crazy than before.  
  
I have more to say, but I'm leaving it to the end, so those of you who don't care don't need to read it. I fear the author's notes will be longer than the actual story...but inportant things start bolded.  
  
Anywayz, this is also not only **dedicated **to Seito, but also **inspired** by Seito. For those of you who read her fics, you'll know why. Now, on to the story.

* * *

Provocative Noises- To Certain People in Society --- The La/=/er  
  
"Ouch! Did you have to do that?!"  
  
"Well...no."  
  
"What?! So why did you?"  
  
"Because you asked me to do this and I'm not getting anything out of it..."  
  
"What do you mean you're not getting anything out of it!? Don't lie, you remember our deal."  
  
"In case I have to remind you, that deal was made months ago. Certain details cannot apply to this situation anymore."  
  
=mutter= "It's not my fault."  
  
"You know it is, you kept chickening out at the last moment. Now do you want to do this or not?"  
  
"You know I do..."  
  
"Good, now shut up, try to stay still and try not to make too many noises."  
  
=indignant= "Hey! I don't make--ow!" =moan=  
  
"Are you a masochist or something? I barely started and you're moaning all over the place."  
  
=pout= "It's not my fault, it was instinct to moan."  
  
"Uh-huh. =distracted= Whatever you say."  
  
=rustle, riiiip=  
  
"Um... was there any particular reason why you just ripped my shirt?"  
  
"For better access."  
  
"Oh...right. He--=gasp= That feels =moan= weird."  
  
"Well of course it does."  
  
=tap, tap, shuffle, shuffle=  
  
_'I wonder what they're doing? I can't get any closer...'_  
  
=shove=  
  
"Don't shove me so hard! Why did we have to do this against a tree anyway?"  
  
"Because we can't do this is your house and I need you to remain standing until we're done."  
  
"Why couldn't we do this is my house?"  
  
"Because you make too much noises."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
=smirk= "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"We'll just see about that then."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Like this. =shifting of fingers="  
  
=moan= pause =groaning loudly=  
  
"=pant= You have an obsession with making me groan don't---ahh, cold stop!"  
  
"Baka, I need it to be cold for a second first."  
  
_'Cold, what? They're not...?'_  
  
"=whimper= Do that again! That feels good."  
  
=raised eyebrow= "What, this?"  
  
=drawn out moan= "=breathless= Yeah, that felt nice."  
  
_'Alright, maybe they are.'_  
  
"Alright, enough with the foreplay--"  
  
"Foreplay?"  
  
"What? =smirk= You don't call that foreplay?"  
  
"Well... Argh, don't make me think more, just get it over with."  
  
"Yes, we don't want to hurt your overtaxed mind, do we?"  
  
"Now that's just mean--Ouch! Why didn't you warn me that you were going to penetrate me?"  
  
_'Ooh, the juicy stuff'_  
  
"Because if I did, it would hurt even more."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
=moan= "Hurry up, will you?"  
  
"Hold on =grunt= I'm almost done."  
  
_'Almost done? Damn, he's quick'_  
  
"There, done."  
  
=satisfied sigh=  
  
"Thank god!"  
  
"Hey...what are you doing now?"  
  
"Finishing the job."  
  
"I thought you were done."  
  
"Not completely, no hold still a bit."  
  
"Okay...=moan= That felt good."  
  
"Uh-huh =muffled= if you say so."  
  
"Are you doubting me? Ooh, do that again."  
  
_'Alright, that's it. I have to see this.'_  
  
=step step=  
  
=strangled gasp=  
  
_'Dear god, he's on his knees...in front of him...I need a fan.'_  
  
=cough cough= "Um...what are you guys doing?"  
  
_'Not that I mind...I just need to keep up the act...'_  
  
=turn=  
  
_'What? ...damn.'_  
  
"I'm helping Naruto..."  
  
"Why is your face red?"  
  
" Erm...it's nothing, I just...didn't think you were piercing Naruto-kun's belly button Sasuke-kun. Where did you get the idea to do that Naruto-kun?"  
  
"Oh, =excited tone= I saw it on the telly once, it was really cool!"  
  
=slow smirk= "I bet you thought we weren't doing this."  
  
"Eh? Sasuke? What do you mean?"  
  
"He--he didn't mean anything. Um...I let you guys finish up, I'll see you around. Bye!"  
  
=quick footsteps=  
  
_'Of course, they're Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, they wouldn't do that.'_  
  
=silence=  
  
"Sasuke, what did..."  
  
"They thought we were doing this..."  
  
"Doing what? ...Oh...=moan= Mmm...you taste so good Sasuke."  
  
"So do you koibito."  
  
----Owari----

* * *

La/=/er- How was it? It took me close to two months to finally write this. At first, I had not idea what they would be actually doing. So I really didn't know if I should write this yet. And then, yesterday, I got a brilliant flash of Sasuke's head near Naruto's stomach, and I thought, belly pierce! Oh yeah, the cold thing was ice, to numb the area. =blink blink= I got it from _Parent's Trap_ And then the surprise ending came to me as I was daydreaming about writing this in health class today. That's right, I was daydreaming about me writing this. I do that a lot.  
  
So today was a good day. I actually could've posted this up earlier, but I didn't feel like getting up earlier, even though I woke up earlier because of my alarm clock. So then, I couldn't organize, or rather, make, my new writing folder, cuz my current writing clipboard is too large and makes squeaking sounds against my book bag as I walk. I have one of those shoulder bags. And then I realized I had a test in Health anyway, so I studied on the train. I didn't write in Health, cuz I was reading my book.  
  
When I came home, I got distracted. First, I was checking my dls and stuff. And then I went through my customary search through my sister's closet and I found the first four episodes of Getbackers (which I'm dling rite now) and the FAKE OVA. So I spent 4 hours on that. Cuz i kept getting distracted by my computer. I spent half an hour during those four hours checking my e- mail, and then reading Seito's newest Shaman King fic. (They're pretty nice btw, go check 'em out)  
  
And then going through a bunch of links before arriving to several Tennis no Ohjisama fics, most of them Tezuka/Fuji...one of 'em Fuji/Yuuta...that's right, those two. I couldn't help it! I always thought there was something going on with those two! And for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, be glad. For those of you who do and don't agree...don't tell me about it. But if you do...tell me! Of course, I don't know how many of you are reading this anyway.  
  
Anyway, after finally finishing with the telly, I spent another hour reading fanfics and then I had to go make dinner. =takes a deep breath= Then I messed with my dls cuz they were going sooooo slow. And then I ate dinner, and then I took out the garbage and then I started this and now I'm here. And that answers Seito's question of how my day can be busy and yet not at the same time...I think.  
  
**Whee, that was pointless, anyway, tell me what you thought of this. And if it was any good in what it was written for. Oh yeah...explanation...  
**  
So, this was written in one of Seito's style, all dialogue. Here's my explanation. Not following the dialogue, but the events. Naruto watched on the telly, one fine afternoon, of belly rings (or something like that, I'm not sure what he watched exactly), but it made him want to get a piercing there. So he asked Sasuke...and then made a deal (What? I don't know) But then Naruto kept on pushing it off...because he saw another program about how painful it can be (yes, this is all bs). Within those months, the two got together and the original deal, as Sasuke said, contained details that didn't really work when they're a couple. Hence, "I'm not getting anything out of this."  
  
So then Sasuke goes on preparing Naruto for the piercing, hence the shirt ripping, and the cold. And the do that again part? Sasuke was running his fingers across Naruto's stomach. Oh yeah, before that, with the masochist thing, erm...let's just say he was poking Naruto with the needle. Then he did the piercing...blah blah blah. At the very end, with the feel goods part, Sasuke was rotating the ring, if you do it right, it does feel pretty nice. The person had found Sasuke kneeling in front of Naruto, face at the stomach, doing that, and got perverted thoughts. The surprise ending was that instead of as most stories do it, they turn out to actually be a couple and they end with a kiss.  
  
The italis...whatever words are meant to be your thoughts or if you feel like it, any Naruto character you want to insert in that perverted position. Tell me what you thought. And the notes did turn out really long...damn.  
  
7/26/04 9:01:27 p.m. to 7/26/04 9:28:36 p.m. (The notes took a long time, alright!?)


End file.
